


For Your Entertainment

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Consensual, Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Another short drabble exercise"I'm here, for your entertainment, Miranda."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Number 5 for my music drabble procrastination fanfic work.  
> I also have 3 or 4 more that are done, but they are all connected, so I'm not posting them quite yet. They'll be posted as 1 fic, each drabble as a different chapter. As a song inspires me to write the next connected piece to it, I add the next "chapter"  
> It'll make more sense after I post it. LOL
> 
> This one is a little sexy, with some bdsm dom/sub tones to it.  
> Written to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

"I'm here, for your entertainment, Miranda."

Miranda hummed, her eyes scanning over the body before her, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"All for me?"

The young woman nodded. "All for you."

"Oh, you are delicious." Miranda chuckled, running a finger over the woman's jaw. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," the young woman murmured softly.

Miranda gave her a light push, and the young woman fell forward, catching herself against the edge of the bed. "What a good girl. Can you handle what I'm about to do?"

The woman nodded eagerly. "Yes."

"No escaping, when I start."

"I know."

"Marvelous. Safe word?"

"Lambert."

Miranda pressed herself against the back of the woman and gripped at her hips. "You're going to be screaming my name, cause it's about to get rough for you, Andrea."


End file.
